


Kisses and Coffee Breaks

by youreyesonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19x19, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Basically, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Louis has a small dick, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, PERIODT, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Sexting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Louis, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, and Harry is hung as fuuck, and theyre both clean, as in, because he's louis roommate, because i like to think im funny, because thats just the cutest, because they've been in a monogamous relationship for a while, bratty louis, sending nudes, so be careful and have safe sex!!!, some mentions of zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyesonlarry/pseuds/youreyesonlarry
Summary: Midterm season was finally here and all Harry wanted to do was study, however his boyfriend, Louis, seems to have a better idea.or the one where Harry just wants to study and Louis needs Harry's cock.





	Kisses and Coffee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey queens! This is the first fic im posting on ao3 and i'm so excited! I hope you all enjoy this self-indulging excuse of bottom louis content that i've spent the entire weekend on and that we bl queens deserve!!
> 
> Also, i wanna give a huge shoutout to all my lovely bl queens, especially my wcobl queens, for always supporting me and for having powerful minds <3 sjsjsj enjoy! xx

Midterm season was a nightmare. It was basically common knowledge that this particular week was practically made to drive students nuts with the large amount of studying and revising they had to do in a really short period of time and for different classes. It’s nonsense, honestly, and the stress of it all just made things ten times worse and sent everyone manic, Harry included.

Harry was a fairly organized guy. He kept clean notes on all his uni classes and had a pretty good studying timetable that gave him enough time to revise and to do whatever the hell he wanted to - which was mainly hanging out with his friends or eating his boyfriends, Louis’, ass out - to keep up his work and ease his study sessions for exams. He’s not proud to say that he learned this the hard way. As in, even though he passed all his first year classes, he gave himself maybe too much time to relax and hang out, which only ended up in having all nighters to cram hours before his exams and rushing in assignments, that were honestly average at best.

The thing is, Harry knew he was better than that. He was quite good at school, but the shift to a higher form of education, in a brand new city no less, made Harry lose his footing a bit. Especially at the start of his first year. Thankfully, he ended up having a solid group of friends by the time his first semester ended, which helped him ground himself and get an overall better experience. Well, sure, having a good group of friends was also the reason he slacked up a bit, and mostly because he ended up getting a massive crush on one of them, but it worked out for him at the end.

Even if it did, though, Harry figured he needed to step up his game more and really push himself to his best, and now at his second year, he found himself more often at the uni’s study room or library, in case the first was filled to the brim, as opposed to how he spent a lot of his first year hanging out in his boyfriends dorm or with friends at the pub down the street. It was all about a healthy balance, and now he felt less guilty whenever he’d spend the night with Louis, or stay and extra hour with him, Niall, Liam and Zayn, drinking beers and making jokes about anything and everything down at the pub.

Anyways, now that the absolutely dreadful week had arrived, it was fair to say that getting a spot in the damn study room was somewhat related to a warzone. Some smart ass students went there early in the morning, just to save their seats with their books spread on top of the tables in the very limited room, only to leave and come back later, which was frustrating as hell, so Harry had the habit of being there no later than nine to secure a spot for the day, and he was lucky, at least most of the times.

Sometimes, there were days like this morning where, annoyingly enough, Harry’s alarm didn’t go off and when he finally woke up, he nearly had a stroke when he lazily reached for his phone to check the time, only to see that it was almost noon. He quickly scrambled out of bed and cursed himself for sleeping through his alarm and for having a shit roommate that didn’t wake him up after Harry asked him to, in case he ever accidentally slept in.

Except it only took a second to realize Finn was still in bed, snoring away in bed, looking as blissful as ever. He was still a shit roommate, though, and Harry regrets not paying the extra cash to have a room for himself. It certainly would have been a good investment, except it wasn’t one he, or his mum, could quite afford.

Anyways, Harry knew that at this point, he shouldn’t even bother going straight from his dorm to the study room, all because he already knew there wouldn't be any seats left. And yet he still took a shower in record time and sped out of his dorm, with his pants still not properly zipped up and his short curly hair a complete and utter mess - not even the red bandana he grabbed last minute could save it, but he’s an ambitious lad - in hopes that he’d find an empty seat.

Needless to say, by the time he stepped inside the room, he noticed that every spot was taken, and Harry even circled the room twice just to make sure he didn’t miss any clear space by chance. This time, there were no books to save seats on top of tables for him to glare at, and even the wonky table that was usually free, had two girls crammed up on it and focused on their studies when that table was meant for one person only, and that said a lot.

There truly was no walk of shame worse than walking out of a full study room, he’ll tell you that much.

Harry sighed dejectedly as he let the door shut behind him and figured he wouldn’t even bother checking the library. People were there, he was sure, so the only other place he could really study at was at a coffee shop outside of campus. Harry’s stomach seemed to agree, considering having something to eat seemed to have completely slipped his mind in the midst of this morning. A coffee was a need right now, and maybe even a bagel.

\---

Harry had been studying for well over three hours, and he was really thankful he came to the local coffee shop. He didn’t know how much he needed a coffee until he stepped inside, so things seemed to work out for him after all.

It wasn’t too busy either, contrary to what Harry thought as he was walking here. Sure, there were a few people, small groups even, scattered around the coffee shop, clicking away on their laptops and with at least three notebooks open in front of them, but it was still pretty quiet around here and if things got too loud, he was sure he still has his headphones in his bag, unless Louis, his lovely, sneaky boyfriend, took them back to his own flat, which honestly wouldn’t surprise Harry much.

Harry’s only known Louis for almost two years, and had been dating him officially for a little over a year, and it didn’t take long for him to realize how comfortable Louis got with his friends, to steal their sweaters under the pretence that he was cold and never giving them back because “they look better on me anyways” early on in their friendship, which is a point Harry can’t even argue with, to be completely honest, and which is probably why he doesn’t fight it anymore when he finds his own random t-shirts in Louis’ closet. Louis could wear a potato sack and still somehow make it work, he really was _that_ cute.

Speaking of the devil, after Harry finished revising a section of what he had to study for his exam, he decided he was in need of a coffee and a snack, so he left his things on top of the table and went over to the counter to order his food, whilst keeping a careful eye on his unattended laptop and books. He realized he left his phone there too, but he didn’t have to worry considering he got his order quickly and he carefully placed his bagel and coffee on a space that wouldn’t be a hazard for all his notes and ridiculously expensive laptop. As he finally sat down and was about to take a bite of his food, his forgotten phone buzzed from where it was hidden under a notebook, alerting him of a new text message, and Harry moved them around to retrieve it. Taking it out, he saw that it was a text from ‘baby’, with a pink heart and a peach emoji, which could only mean it was Louis.

_Zayn’s out, come over? i miss u <3_

Harry smiled at his phone, probably looking like an idiot in love, but to be fair, that really wasn’t far from the truth anyways. He checked the time and saw that it was still too early to leave, and given that he still had a lot planned to go over, it pained him that he had to reject the usual unrefusable offer.

_**Sorry babe, studying rn. Shouldn’t you? x** _

_**miss u too xx** _

Still with a smile on his face, Harry locked his phone and set it on top of the table, right next to his laptop, in case Louis would reply, which didn’t take that long considering there was a brand new text from him shortly after.

_already finished for the day_

_now im at the flat...all alone…….by myself……._

_a crime really x_

Harry laughed at Louis’ bad attempt to persuade him to end his studying session a few hours earlier than he planned, but considering he already lost time by accidentally sleeping in, he really couldn’t appease to his boyfriends request.

**_I really can’t rn babes, sorry :( x_ **

**_Do u want me to bring chinese takeout for dinner? To make it up to u <3 xx_ **

Harry set his phone aside again and went back to reading some notes he had on his laptop, all while writing down important bullet points on his notebook. He did so for a few minutes, eyes always glancing to the black screen of his phone once in a while in case Louis had texted back yet, but it’d been at least ten minutes and still nothing.

Frowning, Harry picked his phone up and saw that Louis hadn’t even seen the text, which is something considering Louis’ always somehow glued to it.

_**Baby? x** _

With any other person, Harry wouldn’t think much of not getting a relatively fast reply, but another few minutes pass by and at this point, Harry suspects that this might mean trouble. He’s fairly confident he knows Louis’ ways at this point, and playing the waiting game is hardly ever a good thing with him.

_**Lou? x** _

Harry wasn’t really expecting a text back anytime soon, he figured that maybe this was Louis’ way of letting him focus. He’s done this before, although he usually sends Harry off with a few kisses and, y’know, let’s him know beforehand. But whatever. It’s probably not that deep, either way.

Except maybe it is.

Still with his phone in his hand, and wondering what Louis’ silence could mean, suddenly a picture popped up in his conversation with Louis and Harry could’ve just about died that second. He really wasn’t expecting a text back and he certainly wasn’t expecting to get a picture of Louis, or rather, a close up of him cropped between his cute belly and thighs, wearing a pair of black lace panties. Harry could feel the blood rush to his face and himself getting hotter by the minute and he prayed no one around him noticed they way his eyes almost bulged out of his face, but Louis just sent him a picture of himself wearing the pair he knows Harry likes to see him in the most, and Harry was short of choking on his coffee. He did actually, and luckily no one around him noticed anything off.

A few seconds later, to make things worse, in came another text under that wonderful picture Harry’s already made a mental note about saving for sometime later. Not that anyone had to know about that.

_this is what u’re missing out xx_

And fuck, if Louis isn’t right about that.

Harry bit his lower bit and he typed away a reply, trying to keep his gave from drifting off to that wonderful picture above, to avoid anything embarrassing from happening.

You look amazing baby, you’re so pretty but i really can’t right now, give me a few more hours xx

Again, Louis didn’t reply back and this time, Harry convinced himself that Louis might be pulling a bit of a cold shoulder. He eyed his phone for a couple more seconds, all while trying not to get a bit too excited, before giving up, locking it and setting it aside.

Right, back to studying.

With a half-drunk coffee in hand, Harry busied himself with his work. Or at least tried to do so, considering the picture Louis sent was still very much prominent in his mind. Louis truly did that on purpose, Harry believes. Louis knows how much Harry likes to see him in that particular pair and he knew Harry’d cave, at least a little, and well...he’d be a liar if he said it didn’t work, just a little.

But studying, revising, whatever, was his current priority, at least for a few more hours. He fixed his gaze back to his papers to get his focus back to where it was, before Louis went ahead with his mission to torture his poor boyfriend that just wanted to finish his reading. He needed to think about these topics, or literally anything but thinking about how thick Louis’ thighs are, how cute his stomach is, how amazing he tastes, how tiny his-

Harry’s phone lit up with a new text.

Gulping, he saw that Louis sent him yet another picture and he already knew it was trouble. This time, Harry discreetly looked around him, over his shoulders, checking to see if anyone was onto him, or even trying to see his phone and the last thing Harry wanted was anyone to see his boyfriend sending him nudes, wearing the prettiest lingerie he’d ever seen, when he was meant to be studying. It wouldn’t be of anyone's business really, but Harry could be quite possessive at times, and the thought of anyone else seeing Louis naked didn’t sit quite right with him.

So, after checking that everyone was pretty much minding their own business, Harry opened the text and almost let out a low moan at a picture Louis sent. He was laying sideways in bed, fully nude, and all you could really see what his beautiful, glorious, wonderfully huge bum. Harry was practically drooling at this point and it was fair to say that Louis’ bum was his absolute weakness. And Louis knew it better than anyone else and to use it for his own advantage was a low blow, even for him.

_**Louis. A few more hours.** _

Harry’s had it.

This past half an hour of revising has progressively gotten worse and worse, with pictures and flashbacks of Louis and himself behind closed doors running through his mind, along with all the things Harry wanted to do to him, especially now that Louis was really pushing him.

Truth be told, sadly, they haven’t been able to get a few minutes for themselves in like a week, either in Harry’s dorm or Louis’ flat, which he rented together with Zayn, a friend he met during middle school and has been beside for all these years. Harry likes him, more than he did when they first met considering how close Louis was to his best mate, but they’ve talked and they’ve shared a few beers and joints together enough to now be considered mates.

Point is, Zayn likes to hang around at the flat, which makes sex with Louis harder of a task than he initially thought. Obviously Harry’s slept over more times than not and he has fucked Louis with Zayn sleeping on the other side of the hall, but he feels a tad awkward about it so they try to keep it to the bare minimum and take advantage any time they get some time alone. And since Harry’s roommate barely even leave their shared dorm, having sex in his dorm is most of the times out of the question.

Right now seems to be the case, finally a sliver of an opportunity to be as loud and careless as they wanted to be, except Harry still needs to finish his reading and memorize important topics, but it’s hard, so hard, when Harry has such a beautiful boyfriend, tying him in with his ploy to get his hole nice and filled up. No one fucks him better than Harry does and he’s not shy about admitting it either.

Harry’s almost scared to pick his phone up when it lights up again with yet another text from Louis. He feels like he might start breaking a sweat the longer he stares at his lit up phone. It almost feels like a weird staring competition as Harry mentally debates himself over either ignoring Louis’ texts and dealing with the consequences later (which might be fixed with his cock and beef lo mein, but that’s neither here nor there) or caving in and losing a few more hours of studying.

The answer seems quite obvious and anyone with a brain would choose the first one, hands down, except Harry’s brain seems to shut down and stop working when it’s Louis he’s thinking about and he hesitantly reaches for his phone, punches in his passcode and, right in front of his face, is a very, very dirty and quite explicit picture of Louis with two fingers inside his pretty pink hole, stretching it out in an incredible obscene angle.

Harry’s throat immediately goes dry. His eyes felt like they were one second away from popping out of his skull and he felt his cock twitch against his pants. He suddenly regrets wearing such a tight fit of his usual black skinny jeans, but then again, Harry wasn’t really counting on being bombarded with nudes as a tactic to be persuaded into ditching whatever he was doing and fuck off to bury his cock inside Louis’ beautiful hole. 

Louis was trying to send Harry into cardiac arrest, he was sure of it, and as painfully as it was to admit it, Harry didn’t feel like studying anymore. He physically couldn’t, not with the pictures Louis sent and his quite vivid imagination. Maybe Harry had to go teach him a thing or two about what not to do when one is studying for finals. That sounds valid enough.

Without even replying to that wonderful picture, Harry rushed to gather his things, haphazardly putting everything inside his bad, sure enough getting weird looks from other students around here. Truth be told, he didn’t have it in him to care right now. All he really wanted to do was to run to Louis’ flat and have his way with him, show him what happens when he’s being rather insufferable at the worst times.

Harry was already half hard by the time he was out of the coffee shop and he could hardly even think straight as he fast paced his way through the street, in an attempt to make the usual fifteen minute walk down to five. He really didn’t want to give Louis the satisfaction of successfully getting under his skin, but at this point, he really had no other option. Who knows what more could’ve happened had Harry stayed inside and kept on studying, and he didn’t want to find out.

\--

When Harry finally pulled up to Louis’ apartment complex, it was fair to say he was a bit breathless and had his heart thumping quickly against his chest in anticipation. His cock hadn’t settled either, still supporting a semi that was begging for a release from the painfully constricting skinny jeans. Harry had half a mind to quit wearing them for good, but that was only because of Louis, and his talent to always make Harry’s cock harden just from looking at him, which clearly proved to be very inconvenient at most times.

Harry turned a corner, beelined straight to Louis’ apartment number and pulled out his phone to call him once he was face to face with the front door. He saw that Louis had sent him another picture, but to save himself from the embarrassment of being out in public with an obvious erection, Harry ignored the most likely explicit text and scrolled through his contacts until he reached his boyfriends name and pressed the call button. Putting his phone against his ear, he impatiently tapped his fingertips against his thigh as he waited for Louis to answer. It only took three rings for Louis to pick up, and when he did, Harry didn’t even give him the time to say anything.

“Buzz me in,” Harry ordered, his tone an octave deeper than usual.

“Excuse me?” Louis finally said, sounding more pleased than anything. Harry had a feeling Louis was already expecting him to be here, considering his foolproof little scheme and how easily he could get Harry to cave into his needs. It was quite frustrating, mostly on his end, and Harry could only wish Louis would show some mercy. Wishful thinking, of course.

“Buzz me in,” Harry repeated, “I’m downstairs.”

He could hear Louis’ smug little giggle from the other side of the line before he ended the call, and if that didn't add fuel to the fire, he didn't know what did. He felt like he was getting more aggravated each second that passed that Louis’ didn’t buzz the door open. He was gripping the glass door’s metal handle so tightly, he almost lost his balance when it finally opened. He managed to play it cool, though, and pretended it didn’t even happen in the first place. No one was around to see him almost fall face flat against the floor, and that was a win for him.

The elevator ride couldn’t have been slower. It took ages to reach the ground floor to begin with and it almost felt like a sick joke how Louis’ flat was the last one, on the twelfth floor. The calm elevator music wasn’t helping him relax whatsoever, if anything, it was making him more riled for what was to come.

Finally, he reached Louis’ floor and didn’t even have to ring Louis’ doorbell before the door was already opening, slowly revealing a pretty smug looking Louis, wearing nothing but one of Harry’s white Kiss t-shirt that he probably left here the last time he was over. The t-shirt that was a pretty snug fit on Harry, came down to halfway on Louis’ thighs and left one of his shoulders completely exposed. The size difference itself was enough to drive Harry crazy, crazier than he felt right now.

“Took you long,” Was what Louis decided to say, and Harry couldn’t even believe _that_ was what Louis had to say after all this torture. 

Harry rolled his eyes and took two steps forward, walking inside the flat and blindly shutting the front door behind him. He then braced his hands on Louis’ waist, gripping it tightly and leaning down to press his lips against his boyfriends’, feeling his chest flutter as Louis was quick to catch up and moved his lips in sync with his and moved to comfortably wrap his arms around Harry’s neck.

As Harry slipped his tongue past Louis’ lips, sliding their tongues together and tasting the sweetness of his mouth - a mix of strawberries and Louis - he turned them around to pin Louis against the front door and ultimately pressing their cocks together. Harry smiled into their kiss as Louis softly gasped beneath him, and pressed himself impossibly closer to his beautiful boyfriend, leaving almost no space between them.

Louis’ hands unwrapped themselves from Harry’s neck and dragged Harry’s flannel shirt off his shoulders till it was down to his forearms. He whined when Harry momentarily took his hands off his waist to rid himself of his flannel completely and meanwhile dragged his hands down Harry’s firm chest, down until he reached the hem of Harry’s black t-shirt. Louis’ cold hands warmed up as he slid them under the shirt to feel Harry’s skin underneath, breathing raggedly at the touch.

The taller lad seemed to take the hint and briefly detached his hungry lips from Louis’ to get the damn t-shirt off his body. Louis’ hands were still on him, reveling in how tall and broad and fit his boyfriend was. He could feel his mouth watering when Harry’s shirt was finally off, taking his time to unashamedly ogle at the fit body in front of him, and even letting his eyes drop down to his prominent v-lines and happy trail that was annoyingly interrupted by his pants. Even after being together with Harry for so long, he still couldn’t get over how fucking _hot_ Harry was.

However, Louis didn’t get much time to drool over him since Harry was quick to attach his starving lips on the side of Louis’ neck, licking, kissing and biting around and on the special little spot behind his left ear that made his knees weaken under him and turn him into an absolute moaning mess. Instinctively, Louis’ arms were back to wrap themselves around Harrys’ neck, for some sort of support or else he was sure he wouldn’t be able to keep himself standing straight.

“You’ve been very naughty, Lou,” Harry gruffed into his ear before biting his earlobe, no doubt leaving a mark behind. A shiver went down Louis’ spine as he heard those words, and he couldn’t help the moan escaping from his lips as Harry dragged his hands down to Louis’ bum, squeezing the round flesh tightly and loving every second of it. It was fair to say that Louis’ curves were one of Harry’s personal favorite features, and he liked to show him his love, one way or another.

“M-Maybe you should do something about it,” Louis whimpered as Harry rocked his hips into his, and Harry grunted in response. It was definitely something to see Louis turn into a whimpering mess, begging for Harry’s cock.

Their lips joined back together in a rushed kiss and Harry’s hands gently let go of Lou’s amazing bum, sliding them down to the back of his thighs and picking up his smaller boyfriend, who easily went on to tightly wrap his thighs around Harry’s waist and chased Harry’s growing length with his own, thrusting in his grip for a few seconds of bliss of their cocks rubbing against each other, even with the annoying layer of clothes separating them from skin to skin contact.

Blindlessly, and still with their lips pressed together and tongues sliding against each other, Harry went on to carry Louis down the hall and into his bedroom, careful enough not to hit against the couch or trip over any article of clothing like he’s done in the past, which might’ve ended up in dropping Louis or jabbing his pinky toe against the couch, which wasn’t anything Harry would want a do-over of.

This time, Harry successfully walked into his boyfriends room and gently dropped him onto his bed. He took a minute to stand over him to watch as his pretty boyfriend squirmed around to get comfortable, making his (Harry’s) shirt ride up, only to reveal the same black panties Louis was teasing him with earlier. He almost felt like ripping them off for torturing him so much, but the scene right in front of him, of Louis sprawled out on top of the bed, softly breathing and whining for attention as his tiny cock pushed against the lacy fabric was almost too good to be true and Harry was in love. So, so in love with his beautiful boy.

Harry palmed himself and groaned at how good it felt, and how much better it would feel without his pants getting in the way, and once he’d get inside his Louis.

“Hurry up, Harry!” Louis whined as he watched his boyfriend literally just stand there and not do anything about it. If Harry wouldn’t fuck him in the next two seconds, he would gladly grab his vibrating dildo and get the orgasm he’s been chasing after ever since Zayn left their flat and he was finally by himself.

“So impatient…” Harry muttered under his breath, and yet he went on to unzip his pants and drag them down his legs, leaving him with his black boxer briefs and a very prominent and obvious hard on. He threw his pants and socks to the side, not even caring where they landed, and knelt on the bed between Louis’ spread legs. He looked so pretty like that, all nice and spread out for him. His cheeks were already tinted red and Harry would be lying if he didn’t think Louis looked even prettier like that.

Harry hovered over Louis, supporting his weight on his hands that were resting on both sides of Louis’ head. He barely even had to lean down before Louis pushed his body up to wrap his arms around Harry's back and to lock their lips together in a passionate kiss where their tongues were quick to smooth out against each other.

Louis’ legs spread out even more, opening and inviting Harry to get comfortable between them and neither could help the quiet gasps as Harry dropped his hips and rubbed their fabric covered cocks together. Naturally, as if Louis barely even had any control over it, his legs raised to wrap themselves around Harry’s waist to try and get more friction by pulling Harry downwards on him. As Louis did so, Harry’s right hand came up to push Louis’ leg a little higher and tighter against him, eliciting a loud moan from the shorter one, loud enough to momentarily break their kiss.

Harry let his lips press against the corner of Louis’ mouth, his cheeks and even his nose and he rutted his hips against Louis’, unable to get over the immense amount of pleasure it brought to both of them.

“P-please,” Louis moans beneath him, pleading for something he wasn’t quite sure what, “Please, Ha-arry.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Harry kisses the corner of Louis mouth, “I got you.”

With the intention of just leaving a small peck on Louis’ pink lips, Louis can’t help but to desperately chase after Harry’s lips as he pulls away, leaving them to suck on their lips and messily slide their tongues together until Harry inevitable decided he wouldn’t be able to last that long if they kept up with this and loosened Louis’ grip on his waist from his thighs so he could easily go down Louis’ body.

Louis pushed his head back as Harry dragged his lips down his throat, leaving a love bite once he reached the junction of Louis’ neck with his shoulder. Louis always loved it when Harry’d leave him with bruises and bites, especially in places no one else could see and right now was the perfect example of it.

As Harry went lower, kissing the bare skin of Louis’s collarbones, he lifted Louis’ shirt to undress him of it and Louis arched his back to make it easier, accidentally making their cocks brush against each other. Both of them gasped at the pressure, Louis’ eyes rolling to the back of his head over how amazing it felt to have Harry’s hung cock brush against his smaller dick.

Louis’ hands came down to Harry’s bicep as the latter lowered himself on Louis’ body until his lips were right over Louis’ left nipple. Harry glanced at Louis, who was already looking down at his through heavy eyelids and, while still keeping eye contact, Harry licked a circle around Louis’ nipple before licking over it, and loving how the sensitive nub reacted quickly and hardened beneath his tongue. Louis’ soft grip on Harry’s biceps became tighter, gripping hardly on the unaffected muscles.

Harry sucked and licked on Louis’ nipple, drowning in the soft moans and whines from above, until it became puffy and red and moved onto the other neglected nipple. His tongue swirled against it, all while sucking and biting in between and keeping a hand on Louis’ sensitive left nibble, rubbing and pinching it with his thumb and pointer finger.

“F-fuck, Harry,” Louis groaned, “Please…”

Smirking, Harry left one final lick on the over stimulated nipple before decided Louis’ had enough of it for now. He began to go down Louis’ body, feeling Louis’ small cock press against his chest the lower he went, and leaving a trail of kisses down his torso, before reaching his belly button and teasingly circling his tongue around it. Louis’ legs - or his whole body, rather - were fidgety and he didn’t know what else to do with his hands other than hold onto Harry’s strong arms and grasp his hair as he’d feel shocks of pleasure run through his body, in a need to feel closer, connected, to his amazing boyfriend and really letting Harry hear his appreciation by unashamedly being as loud as he felt like being. They’d already received quite a few noise complaints from Louis’ neighbours, but they just obviously didn’t understand how good Harry was in bed and Louis was happened to naturally be a loud person either way, so there was really nothing else to do other than sucking it up. No pun intended.

Harry lowered himself more, legs almost falling off the bed, and he pecked Louis’ tiny cock over the lace, before his fingers curled on the hem of Louis’ panties on the sides of his curvy hips and slowly brought them down his thighs, making Louis’ dick finally get the relief from the constricting fabric and bobbed onto his lower stomach. Harry smiled at how cute and stunning Louis’ was as the smaller sighed contently to himself and wondered how he even managed to hit the jackpot as he straightened himself up on his knees to bring Louis’ legs up and slide the lacy fabric up his legs, up until they were hanging off Louis’ ankle.

Louis’ legs fell to the side, and Harry didn’t waste any time with turning Louis fully over, leaving him with his glorious arse facing up and his pretty face buried into the sheets. Harry positioned himself in between Louis’ spread legs and took his cheeks in both hands to spread them and reveal the most beautiful, pink little hole, clenching on nothing and begging to be filled up.

Harry admired the fluttering hole for a second, until Louis started to whine and clench his fists on the sheets beneath him. He smiled at his boyfriend neediness and proceeded to lean down and expertly swipe his tongue from Louis’ perineum, across his hole and up to his smooth crack. Harry went back to focus on Louis’ hole itself, sucking on it and licking around it and, of course, basking in the series of high pitched moans and gasps coming out of Louis’ mouth as Harry’s tongue pushed against Louis’ rim, feeling him clenching on him. Harry squeezed Louis’ cheeks in appreciation and Louis merely pushed his ass back against Harry’s face repeatedly as he rutted his hips against the sheets for that double stimulation he craved.

The more Harry would swirl his tongue against Louis’ hole, the harder he’d hump the sheets under him and push him bum back against Harry’s face. His tongue was sliding side to side, up and down and his ears were soaking up the melodic sounds of Louis. He spread Louis’ cheeks further to get more room to shove his face, mostly tongue, deeper into Louis, keeping a tight hold as Louis’ moved around, unable to fight his instincts to chase his climax and truly, it only took three more thrusts of Harry’s tongue inside Louis’ hole for the latter to finally release all over the sheets and subsequently on his belly. His hips stilled as he came down from his high, Harry’s tongue licking confident stripes as he rode it out, and was left in a drowsy, post-orgasmic state of mind.

Louis was absolutely breathless and felt like he couldn’t even move him limbs, so he stayed there, carelessly laying on top of the puddle of his own cum and let little moans escape his throat as Harry kneaded his spent bum.

“You did so good, baby,” Harry cooed, “You’re so amazing, can you turn over for me, love?”

Louis’ hole was pulsing as he took every spare amount of energy he had to push himself over so that his tummy was facing up. He cringed at the feeling of drying cum on his stomach, and now against his lower back, but Harry was quick to lean down and clean off his pudgy stomach with his tongue, making Louis shiver with the now cool saliva on him.

Louis closed his eyes. His eyelids were feeling heavy with lust and he only peeked them open when he felt the mattress shift from under him. He saw Harry lean over to his bedside table, knowingly opening the middle drawer, where Louis inconspicuously stored his lube and the few toys he had, consisting of his clone-a-willy dildo to copy Harry’s size, his purple vibrating dildo, two buttplugs of different sizes and a few other miscellaneous items that ranged from shitty handcuffs and almost empty bottles of lube. Harry was so used to seeing his boyfriends toys, equally in the drawer and inside the smaller ones hole, that he wasn’t even fazed by them and went straight to grab a random bottle of lube.  
He dropped it right next to Louis’ spent body and gently held Louis hips, pushing him backwards with his help so that Louis could comfortably rest his head against the pillows.

“You good, Lou?” Harry asked before pecking his cheek, springing a lazy smile on the smaller ones face.

“I’d be better if you’d hurry up and fuck me,” Louis grumbled. Harry snickered at his boyfriends antics and placed his large hands under Louis’ knees to bring his thighs against his chest, leaving Louis’ pretty hole clenching and exposed just for him.

“You just wait, Lou,” Harry reminded him, while motioning for Louis to hold his thighs against his torso, “You have to be patient, alright?”

Louis let out an impatient sigh, “Alright, daddy.”

It might’ve been said a joke, one that Louis liked to make whenever he or any one of his mates were being serious with him, but nonetheless, Harry’s cock twitched inside his briefs and he didn’t hesitate to grab the bottle of lube, squeezing some of the clear liquid onto his fingers.

“Spread your legs a bit, babe,” Harry asked, and Louis was quick to comply, letting his legs lay out more so to the side and grumbling things under his breath that made Harry chuckle at his boyfriends eagerness to be filled up.

Harry sat in front of Louis and ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he teasingly ran his pointer finger against Louis’ pretty hole, eliciting a quiver from him. Harry loved how compliant Louis was to his soft touches and kept his eyes on his red tinted cheeks as he pressed the tip of his finger against Louis’ hole and gently pushing it inside, immediately being swallowed by the warmth of his insides.

Louis hummed pretty moans as Harry pushed his finger further until Louis’ rim reached his knuckle, and pulled it halfway out before pushing it back in. Louis’ small cock jerked awake on his belly as Harry repeating the motion, and God, it was so fucking cute how it took only seconds to get Louis’ petite dick to harden again for him.

As Louis adjusted nicely to Harry’s finger inside him, Harry added his middle finger into the mix, pressing inside the smaller ones hole, and carefully watching Louis’ facial expressions to avoid any sort of discomfort on his side. It’s been a while since Harry fucked him and he really wanted Louis to enjoy his cock as painless as he could. Granted, Louis had a dildo that was literally Harry’s cock, but there was something considerably different than a fake cock and a real one. Needless to say, Louis was much more of a fan that Harry’s real cock than the replica, but he still liked to rile Harry up by saying the opposite, so that Harry can really show him what’s better. Saying that Louis was a little brat is definitely an understatement.

Anyways, Harry was gently pushing his two fingers inside Louis’ hole, scissoring them and purposefully ignoring Louis’ special little bundle of nerves that had him seeing stars. Harry could tell Louis was about to start complaining so, in order to avoid hearing his insistent whining, Harry dropped his head and licked a line on the underside of Louis’ tiny cock. Louis gasped at the feeling of his pink little dick finally getting the attention it was needing, as well as his hole with Harry’s fingers inside him. Louis could only gasp and moan at the wonderful feeling, and he somehow became louder as Harry sucked his tip inside his mouth, swirling his tongue around and against the leaking slit, collecting the sweet and salty taste of Louis pre-cum all while bobbing his head and thrusting his fingers inside Louis.

Louis was a moaning mess as Harry added a third one. His fingers were tangled in Harry’s curly hair, pulling everytime Harry would tease his prostate or lick against his slit. The stimulation was getting a bit too much, and Louis could feel himself getting closer if Harry kept up with this pace and he knew he wanted to cum again on Harry’s cock, and not fingers. He felt like his hole was ready too, so he gently pushed Harry’s head upwards, watching his tiny cock slide out of Harry’ mouth and feeling Harry’s fingers slowing down until he was hardly even pushing them in and out.

“Let me suck your cock, Haz,” Louis breathed out, and Harry’s forgotten cock twitched at the mention of being sucked. Harry was more than eager to appease Louis, so he quickly yet carefully took his finger out from inside Louis’ hole and watched with a dry throat as he clenched over nothing. Harry couldn’t wait to be inside Louis’ hole, but first, he really wanted his mouth.

As Louis stretched his legs out, Harry got off the bed and took his briefs off, pushing them down his legs and onto the pile of his clothes and Louis’, before getting back onto the bed and sitting with his back against the headboard. He finally took his large cock into his right hand, leisurely jerking himself off as Louis got on his knees between the space of his legs.

Louis bit his lip as he watched his hung boyfriend jack off to the lovely sight in front of him and the warm feeling at the pit of his stomach as they locked eyes with each other made him smile and tilt forward to press his lips against Harry’s, whose hand came up against his jaw, fingers brushing softly on the curly ends of Louis’ soft, feathury hair.

“I love you,” Harry whispered once they lips parted, still with his hand holding Louis’ lovely face. There truly was no one as beautiful as him and Harry could probably write and entire book on how he could stare at Louis’ pretty eyes and his soft smile and the blush on his cheeks everytime Harry said something remotely sappy. Louis turned him into one, really, it was hard not to when Harry got to kiss and fall in love with someone like him. Bratty or not, Louis definitely was the one for him.

“I love you too, Haz,” Louis flushed in a shade of pink. They smiled at each other before he pecked Harry’s lips once more and shuffled backwards on the bed to give himself room to curve downwards and meet Harry’s huge cock with his lips. But first, Louis shooed Harry’s hand off his cock and replaced it with his own, slowly running it up and down his shaft while looking into Harry’s green eyes and admiring how they seemed to turn a shade darker. Harry’s groaned at the touch and let his head hit the wooden headboard behind him, while still keeping an eye on Louis’ stunning blue ones. He licked his lips as he watched Louis bend over and swallow the head of his cock like he was born to do it.

Harry grunted and sucked in a breath as Louis bobbed his head lower, sucking on his cock and twirling his tongue around, sending Harry straight to heaven. Louis hollowed his cheeks and Harry gasped at the feeling, hand immediately flying to his soft hair and lightly pulling on it as Louis bobbed up and down his hard cock.

Harry was hung, and no one knew that better than Louis, but how the latter managed to completely swallow his cock, to have his nose brush against his pubic hair and let his cock hit the back of his throat as if it didn’t even affect him was one of Harry’s favorite talents of Louis’. He was such a talented little angel, honestly.

“Mmm, fuck, baby,” Harry moaned as Louis focused on swirling Harry’s tip, paying special attention to the leaking slit. He gripped Louis’ hair tighter, gently pulling him upwards so this wouldn’t accidentally drag on to Harry inevitably ending up cumming inside Louis’ pretty mouth. It’s never really a bad thing, but he’s been itching to get his cock inside Louis for what felt like hours now and he couldn’t not be inside him any longer, “Wanna fuck you.”

Louis finally took his mouth off Harry’s cock and Harry let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in.

“What’re you waiting for, then?” Louis challenged, and he could hardly even process the next few seconds, where Harry leaned forward and somehow, as if Harry wasn’t the strongest person he’d ever met, managed to pull Louis so his legs were on either side of him, straddling his hips with Harry’s cock sliding between Louis’ cheeks.

“Wanna ride me, baby?” Harry asked him as his he kissed alongside Louis’ already bruised neck and held onto his small waist, feeling up the warmth of his soft skin.

“Y-yeah,” Louis breathed as he grinded his arse back against Harry’s cock, teasing his empty hole, “Wanna ride you, wanna feel you inside me.”

Harry pulled away from Louis neck to let him reach over to the side and grab the discarded bottle of lube from earlier. He ran his hands all the way from Louis bum, down to his thighs and back up his waist and he watched his pretty boyfriend squeeze lube on his own and reaching backwards to blindly generously spread the transparent gel all over his massive cock, covering it completely, while he watched Harry groan from under him and squeeze his hips a little tighter every time Louis’ thumb ran through his cocks’ slit.

When Harry was well lubed up and ready to go, Louis gripped Harry’s cock behind him to guide it to his hole, teasing it to spread some lube around before finally pushing it inside as he backed his hips, instantly making both of them moan at the feeling of Harry gradually entering Louis’ tight warmth.

Louis sucked in a breath as he lowered himself too quickly, not giving himself time to adjust to the absolute monster cock and feeling the uncomfortable burn of being stretched out. Harry held onto his hips to help him, all while whispering sweet encouragements and nothings that honestly, Louis could barely even hear since he was too distracted by the monstrosity filling him up. It was still a sweet gesture, and Louis hand that was supporting his weight on Harry’s shoulder squeezed it in appreciation.

When, miraculously, Harry was fully inside Louis, the two of they were still and letting out quiet breaths while waiting for the smaller one to fully adjust to Harry’s cock. It’s the biggest Louis has ever had and he realized he needed a few more minutes to adjust to Harry than he needed with all his ex boyfriend and past shags.

As the initial uncomfortable feeling died down to a certain numbness, Louis leant forward to lock his lips with Harry’s and slowly start gyrating his hips, moaning at the feeling of Harry’s dick moving inside of him. It always felt incredible to be fucked, but it felt even better with Harry because he was completely gone for him, more in love than he’d ever been with anyone. So, not only did the feeling of Harry’s cock hitting Louis’ prostate feel physically amazing, Louis couldn’t even describe the emotional aspect of being connected to the man he loved in the most intimate way.

They kept their lips together, sucking on each other bottom lip with the occasional slide of their tongues, as Louis started to raise his hips up, only to push them back down, drawing out pleasured gasps from both of them. As the pain seeped into nothingness, Louis managed to freely bounce on Harry’s cock, letting the pleasure envelope him into a chain of helpless gasps and moans, and Harry was just the same. His hands were ever so tightly gripping Louis waist, guiding his body down to his cock and worshipping how beautiful Louis looks right now, fucked out with red cheeks, hair sticking onto his forehead, pink puffy nipple and an array of love bites across his body.

Plus, it’d be a crime not to mention how hot it was to see Louis’ cock hit his lower stomach every time he’d drop his huge ass against Harry’s hips, swallowing his dick completely.

“You’re perfect, babe,” Harry moaned deeply, voice raspy as Louis quickened his pace, “You’re doing so well, so good at riding my cock, my little naughty slut. You like riding it?”

“Yes!” Louis whined as Harry’s cock pressed against his prostate, “I l-love riding your b-big cock, you fuck me so good! I-I’m so close, Haz...”

Harry grunted and wrapped an arm behind Louis’ back, keeping a steady hold on him as he manoeuvred them so Louis’ back was to the mattress and Harry was over him, still with his cock inside Louis’ hole. Louis gasped at the change of position and wrapped his legs around Harry’s back as the latter started to thrust his cock deeper into his Louis. Louis’ hands came up to his back and was unable to keep his nails from scratching him as Harry jabbed straight into Louis’ prostate, sending him into a fit of high pitched moans and gasps that filled up the room, or even the entire flat.

Harry’s hips snapped in a fast rate, although slowly becoming sloppier as his lower abdomen warmed up and his balls tightened in a warning that Harry was a few thrusts away from releasing himself inside of Louis’ pretty entrance. However, he was determined to get Louis to cum first, so as he supported himself on one hand, the other came down to fist around Louis’ small cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

“Ha-Harry…” Louis whined and pouted his lips, unashamedly asking for a kiss. Harry was quick to lower himself in order to smack their lips together, teeth clashing and tongues making a mess out of their mouths, but neither of them cared since after three more thrusts, Louis was gasping into Harry’s mouth as he completely let himself go for the second time, making yet another mess all over his stomach, and now also on Harry’s hand and chest. Harry wasn’t far off either and, in fact, as he sloppily rammed his cock inside Louis’ warmth to help him ride out his high, Harry grunted and stilled his hips as he released himself inside on Louis’, sluggishly thrusting himself in and out until both of them were completely spent.

Unable to hold himself up, Harry mindfully let his body drop on top of Louis’, letting his head fall on the junction of Louis’ neck with his shoulder and lazily kissing the warm skin under him. Their gasps and moans died down to heavy breathing and the warm touch of Louis’ hands dragging themselves on Harry’s broad, and most likely scratched up, back.

If it were up to Harry, they’d stay like this all day long, with Harry’s cock still buried inside Louis’ wonderful hole and cuddling the beautiful boy beneath him, but Louis started to make noises of complaint over the discomfort of Harry’s softening cock and the soreness of his hole, so Harry really had no other option and was left to lift himself up on his arms and slowly pull out, watching some of his warm cum leak out from it.

Louis sighed in relief and made grabby hands to Harry, silently asking for cuddles, which Harry was more than happy to supply. He laid down so his head could lay on the pillow and helped a lazy Louis crawl over him with one arm over Harry’s chest and a thigh draped over his cock. Harry wrapped an arm over his back, cuddling Louis into him and loving every second of it.

“I love you, baby,” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head.

“You’re alright sometimes, I suppose,” Louis tried to play it off cooly, being a little smart ass just because.

Harry hummed, his fingers creeping down Louis’ back until he reached his sore and cum soaked hole, collecting all of what had leaked tpo push it back inside and keep his fingers there, ever so gently fingering his used hole.

“Only sometimes?” Harry mused, smiling to himself, “That’s not what you were saying when I had my cock inside you.”

“Well, who I was thirty minutes ago isn’t the same as who I am now.” Louis affirmed as he ran a finger in random shapes over Harry’s chest.

“Oh, really?” Harry chuckled, “Hm, that’s a shame because I still love you a lot, with all my heart.”

A moment of silence passed by them, filled with soft touches and easy breaths before the smaller one broke the tranquility inside the room.

“I love you, too,” He said, and kissed Harry’s sternum to further prove his point.

“I know, baby,” Harry smiled as his hands ran down his back, “And I, you.”

“You better,” Louis yawned before moving around so he was laying completely over Harry’s body, his forearms crossed under his chin to support his head to look at his boyfriend. Harry’s hands were quick to readjust and hold onto Louis’ waist so he wouldn’t fall over, “So, this was a productive study session, no?”

“I’d say this was more of a coffee break,” Harry added, not even wanting to think about the study time he lost ever since Louis’ started to distract him with his nudes.

“With a lot of kisses in between,” Louis smiled. Harry pushed Louis fringe out of his eyes so he could marvel at how beautiful they were this up close and he never ceased to be blown away by them, not now or ever.

“A lot of kisses in between,” Harry agreed and leaned forward to peck Louis’ lips, who easily complied and kissed back.

“So,” Louis spoke up when he pulled away, “Did you get me my chinese takeout?”

Harry rolled his eyes, yet still with a stupid smile on his face, because of course Louis would be thinking about his damn chinese food as he lay, naked, on top of Harry after getting his hole completely wrecked by him.

“I’ll call in and order for you,” Harry sighed, “You’re paying, though. You made me lose a couple of hours of studying, you owe me one.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis dismissed, letting his head fall to the side to take a short nap on top of Harry, “You can spank me when I wake up, or something.”

And that was a promise Harry intended to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Find me on tumblr and twitter on @/youreyesonlarry for more updates on new fics, drawings and bl content! :)


End file.
